Because the dead will remain dead
by yaoisasunaruheart
Summary: Shouldn't it be that for all the pain Sasuke hascaused Naruto, he should have to pay back with a life time of devotion? It's too bad that the damage is already done


It was a snowy yet beautiful winter day. Even in the coldness the sun shined through the thin white clouds in the sky. The snow glinted with a tiny crystal shine. The wind lightly blew and caressed the cheeks of Konoha's citizens. This was the day that Uchiha Sasuke returned…

"So you came back"

Sasuke merely nodded. The calm the hokage was currently showing him was abnormal. He knew he should be scared, terrified and he was indeed petrified, yet his face stayed emotionless.

"Why?" Tsunade commanded.

Sasuke knew exactly why he's come back. To him it was simple, he loves Naruto. He's known all along. He came back to claim what was and is his. He wasn't scared to tell the whole village what he wanted. Now that Itachi was dead, he knew nothing would stop his happily ever after with Naruto. He knew the blond must be mad but he'd be content grovelling the rest of his life if it meant Naruto would stay with him. He wasn't an idiot, it's obvious that Naruto loved him too. That's why Naruto has never stopped looking for him. Naruto always wanted him back. But he stayed emotionless, he was preserving his emotions inside and would only open up for Naruto. Sasuke replied with only one word. "Naruto"

At this reply Tsunade turned to him eyes blazing. "I'm going to be blunt. Stepping out of the role of hokage, I detest you Uchiha. If I had my way, I'd have you put inside a spiked barrel and have the barrel dragged by horses until you died." Sasuke let out an involuntary shiver. "But you should know, you are a traitor and as a traitor you will be executed by the village. You may think you are special Uchiha, and I am sure there are still villagers who think you are special, but it won't save you. I will not let you live. For everything you have done to this village, for everything you have done to Naruto, I will not allow you to live. I will also not allow you to see Naruto again. You will only hurt him more. Take him more away from us."

Sasuke drank in every word, but could not help smirk. "You say that but you won't do as you say. You know it, and I know it"

Tsunade smirked back, "You think you're so smart Uchiha? Do you? You want to believe you'll live. You don't deserve it…You-"

"I DOESN'T MATTER" Sasuke cut her off. Then his voice dropped once more to a whisper, regaining his cool. "Because you and I both know, he loves me. You wouldn't hurt him like that. You'll let me live." He hesitated before adding, "and I love him, too."

A fist connected with his pretty little face. "SHUT UP UCHIHA! DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! IF YOU LOVED HIM YOU WOULD NOT HAVE LEFT!" She huffed calming down slightly. "If you loved him… If you did… you would have stayed." She was crying now. Grieving. Grieving over what? In a low whisper Sasuke heard, "If only you had stayed."

Sasuke holding his now black eye, bleeding noses, and wounded face, simply stared before saying "I'm not lying, I'd never lie about Naruto, or the way I feel for him. The way I will feel for him, forever. You know it's true. He's my life and you know you'll let me live for him!" He's voice raised in volume. "Because I will, I will live only for him, and he'll live for me. That's the way it is meant to be! THAT'S WHAT IS RIGHT"

"You're right, that is the way it is meant to be. The way that is right, but nothing is right anymore… not anymore. Sasuke…" Sasuke stopped, it was the first time she had used his first name. "You are right, if Naruto loves you now I would probably let you live. But that's where you're wrong." The only thing that Sasuke could think of was _'wrong? Wrong about what?'_A morifing dread spread through his body as Tsunade spoke again. "You won't live, because Naruto doesn't love you anymore!"

Sasuke's froze, unmoving, unfeeling, _'Naruto doesn't love you anymore! doesn't love you anymore! doesn't love you!' _Sasuke heard the words echo in his mind, again, again, yet again. He couldn't understand their meaning. What did it mean? It didn't. No. It just doesn't make any sense. No sense at all. Then he stuttered. "YOU'RE WRONG! DON'T LIE! HE…HE CHASED ME, HE SPENT YEARS CHASING ME. YOU'RE LYING. HE CARES FOR ME. HE LOVES ME!" he suddenly felt like breaking down. "H…he…no..Naruto…Naruto has to love me" because Naruto's love is what Sasuke lives for.

"Sasuke… You killed him" Sasuke's head instantly snapped upward toward the hokage.

"You're a fucking liar! I saw him. He didn't see me, but I saw him. He's alive!" He tried again to calm himself, "He's grown….. He's grown so much since I was away… so so much." All of a sudden he felt like crying. He'd missed so much of Naruto's life, but they had time still didn't they? Still so much of their lives to spend together, and to never be alone again.

"I know he's alive, but he's dead. You'd understand, if you meet him again. But you won't. You won't get to meet him again." As she spoke, guards came in. "take him to the prison, we'll trial him tomorrow" Sasuke remained silent and let himself be taken to prison. The events that have occurred tired him. He's head hurt. His HEART hurt. He wanted to rest even if it was in the confides of the dark damp prison cell.

"Uchiha Sasuke," read an elderly man in a white robe "branded a traitor, and is to be punished by execution. However, taking into consideration the he has killed many s-class criminals and village enemies, he is grated pardon with the choice of obtaining a family to prove he's loyalty to the village, and serving in prison for 2 month" Tsunade was fuming in the corner of the grand hall. Oh how much she wished for the last Uchiha's death.

Sasuke couldn't help to smirk. This was perfect just the way he's planned. He'd get married to Naruto and prove his loyalty to the village. That's two birds with one stone.

But Sasuke, life is never kind…..The world, Everyone's world will come crashing down around them someday sometime. It is the promise of the universe.

Sasuke sat on the prison bench. He's be out soon, very soon. No one had visited. Secretly, he's hoped that Naruto would come, and keep him company. Naruto never came. Sasuke didn't get discouraged though. He came to the conclusion, that based on the conversation he had with the hokage, she's probably been keeping the fact that Sasuke was back from Naruto. Sasuke could only scoff at the old lady's idiocy. She should know that Naruto would be overjoyed to hear of the news, it is what he lived a better part of his life to hear. Another part of him contemplated with the idea the Naruto might be on a mission. Then the cell door creaked open. Sasuke's head snapped up to look into green eyes. The slight hope that it was Naruto faded. "Sakura" He stated in regonization. Dispite everything, he had thought of, no he does think of Sakura as a friend, his friend.

"Sasuke" She had dropped the kun at the end of Sasuke's name one ago. She always thought so much of him. Now, even as a traitor, he was important to her. "I came cause I thought you might want some company?"

"hn"

"you haven't changed have you?" She felt like smiling, but there was bitterness on her face. Sasuke felt the bitterness too. They both knew that he'd changed, they had all changed. The sad part was. They can never go back to the way they were before, not matter how much they wanted to. The days of team seven, of innocence, happiness, laughter, foolishness, childishness, friendship, peace, simplicity, The days of sun shine, the days they'd never get back. Both people sat in silence, why had they let go of those days? The times they treasured in their hearts and minds. What they wouldn't give to have those moments back. The thought a bitter ache in both person's hearts. "Sasuke, you know? Kakashi-sensei would have visited to if he was still alive. When you get out, we should go visit his grave."

Sasuke nodded, "He was the best sensei wasn't he? I sometimes think he shouldn't have passed us." I felt like talking, since he hadn't talked the entire time he was in the cell.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Ya, me too." She sighed. "Did you know Sasuke? I had loved you, with all my heart. Now that the feel has subsided, I care for you, but I care even more for Naruto. He was… no he still is my adorable little brother. As his big sister I have to take care of him and protect him from the world. He's grown strong. Did you know that he's strong Sasuke?" He nodded again. "But you hurt him…you hurt him so much. I felt helpless, I couldn't do anything to comfort him when you left. Before my eyes I saw his heart slowly shatter, and crumble into an unrecognizable mush and change the person he was. I love you Sasuke but I can't help but blame you for what he's become." She was looking down now, avoiding his gaze as he stared intensely at her. "Did you know Sasuke? All of us, the rookie nine, Gai's team, and others too, we all love Naruto, but now every time we see him, we can't help think _'if only you hadn't left, then where would he be now, who would he be, would his eyes still shine, would he's grin still be a daily occurrence, would he still be that noisy blond, would he still talk, would he be alive still?'_ You killed him Sasuke. He was everyone's sun, inspired so much in all of us. I came because I wanted to ask, Was It Worth It?" She looked like she would start sobbing.

Sasuke stared at her face, and finally he shakily replied, "Wa..was what worth it?"

"Was it worth it to kill Itachi at the cost of Naruto's life?" She couldn't have been louder then a low whisper but the emotion in her voice weighted heavier then the world.

Sasuke pause, "Why does everyone keep saying Naruto's dead?" He was boomed with all the emotion he's been locking up since he's returned. "He's Not Dead! I Saw Him! Naruto is FINE!"

Sakura's eyes finally watered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "How can you say that? Have you seen him? Talked to him? Have you Sasuke?"

Sasuke hesitated "No I haven't…"

Sakura gave him a sad look, and there were pity in her eyes. Sasuke had to look away. "I see. When you get out Sasuke, go see him. You'll see what I'm talking about." With that she got up to leave, but turned back… "Oh and Sasuke when you see him realize what you see is your fault. It was nice to see you again, and come see me sometime in the future. I'd love to talk more, and if you want I can give you an explanation also." With that she left Sasuke to contemplate her words. Sasuke felt nausea, and a migraine. He couldn't shake the morbid mood that set around him. He only hoped to see the man that haunted he's every dream and also his every waking moment. The man named Naruto. _'Naruto I love you.'_

Now Sasuke found himself stand, staring at the old beaten door of Naruto's apartment. The whole building had grown dirty and crack over years of disrepair. The white paint peeled from the gray concrete walls, the windows were dusty, broken, and stained, the pipes under huge amounts of rusting, and the roofs had such large holes that Sasuke was sure that when it rains it pours indoors too. _'as soon as Naruto and I make peace, I'll make sure he's coming to live with me. The Uchiha ground is far better then this shabby, run down old shack.'_ Sasuke thought of what it would be like to wake up every morning to Naruto's face. His broad summer sky eyes, rosy soft lip, golden lush spikes, and flawless tanned skin. A smile almost made it to his lips as the corners twitched. Almost. Sasuke frown. After everything Sakura told him, he'd sat in the cold moist confines of the cell, thinking…no not thinking, but aching. The rest of the time he'd spend in jail was with the devil's grip on his insides. No matter how hard Sasuke tried he couldn't shake the feeling of absolute loneliness clawing at his flesh, menacing, grabbing, pulling, ripping, and worse unrelenting on his mind, his thoughts, his heart, his love.

Scolding Sasuke thought _'Che, what's there to be scared of, I'm an Uchiha I don't get scared. I know their wrong anyways. The hokage, Sakura, everyone of Naruto's friends that came to glare and spit at me. Just watch, as soon as Naruto realize it's really me, he'll jump on me, forgive me because he loves me. Then I'll have all the time in the world to make it up to him. I'll buy him ramen everyday, give him gifts, a nice home, everything he'll ever need or want. He'll love me, and the guilt and regret I feel will fade so instantly. After all, I didn't really do anything wrong.'_ Lying to himself didn't really make him feel any better, he decided.

Despite his optimistic views on the futures events, something, a tiny miniscule voice, from the very depth of his most feared darkness, spoke. It told of torture to his brooding soul that would destroy him. Somewhere deep, hidden, lost in his mind was the information he feared most, he knew all to well that something was wrong, yet he refused to accept the truth. Now he ached for his love, his being cried out to see the other. To see with his own eyes the horror of his creation. He would beg if it was necessary, anything to hold his most precious and treasured person in his arms. _'_ _I'd give anything, everything, for Naruto now'._ Still he did not move an inch. No move to knock, to simply burst into the apartment, to even breath.

The door clicked, and a figure appeared in the door way, having sensed that there was someone there. Sasuke`s ebony eyes raised in a moment of such hope. He's being was completed by the simple act of being close to his angel. For a moment the two figures simply stood still, neither gave any form of moment, until Naruto's mouth opened. Naruto's voice would have been enough for Sasuke to fall for him all over again but what naruto said brought Sasuke's world came to a screeching halt. "Hello? Can I help you?" There wasn't the slightest recognization on Naruto's face.

"Na…Naruto? It's me, it's you isn't it?" Sasuke couldn't help but feel the tight squeeze in his chest. Didn't Naruto recognized him? He hadn't change that much. He's matured sure but changed? No he hadn't changed. Then naruto's crystal blue eyes shined with the realization of who he was, eyes twinkling just the way Sasuke remembered. Sasuke would have smirked if it wasn't for the sudden relief he felt. His relief was short lived however when Naruto spoke again.

"Uchiha-san? Hello, What are you doing here?" Sasuke stared in disbelief. _This… this can't be happening… doesn't he know who I am?_ And there it was again sasuke couldn't help feel it the crushing loneliness and… and what? Then sasuke realized the clenching at his heart was the feeling of abandonment. _Che how ironic_. _I wonder if naruto felt like this when I left… it was probably worse. _Then guilt set in the salt the wound that naruto had just ripped open. _Hn. Stupid usurutonkachi is probably just getting back at me for leaving. Well fine is he wants to play it like that. _


End file.
